Unraveling
by Lucy Kajiura
Summary: A slowly, delicately evolving love story between a certain panda-eyed genius and a temperamental blonde. The M is for occasionally threwn in swearing/sexual remarks and of course the sex scenes :P
1. Kiss & Seduction

**Authors Note****: This takes place after Misa's and Light's imprisonment - neither of them possesses a Death Note or has memories they ever did. Light is trying to find Higuchi, Kira #3 to whom the Notebook was passed.**

**However, I've changed the story after this point a lot - including but not limited to, the omitment of those pervy chains between Light and L :P**

**I do not own Death Note! Enjoy :)**

-Kiss-

"AHHHH! You're so frustrating Ryuzaki!" She cried in her highpitched voice while flopping down on the couch. "I can't believe you won't let me go out on a date with Light! I've been cooped up for waaaaaay too long, don't you see that Misa Misa needs some alone time with her Light?"

L sat hunched over a cup of coffee, into which he was stacking his tenth sugar cube. It seemed like he didn't pay attention to the blonde, but in truth he was fuming. _What is the problem of this highly annoying individual? She already got all her wishes fulfilled, isn't there some way she might realize there are more important things than her? _

"He perv! Stop thinking about me and answer!" L abandoned his sugar building, that was more and more turning into sugar syrup, and swivelled around on his chair, nibbling at his thumb. "No Miss Amane, you may not rob me of my detective to go ... on a date with him." He said it in an even, emotionless voice.

The rest of the taskforce had tried their best to ignore the loud woman, except Matsuda, who followed the conversation and nodded in hearty agreement to Misas words. When Light spoke up, they all turned around to him. "I think I've found a lead."

L turned back to his desk and took a sip of the obnoxiously sweet coffee. "Please, tell us, Light." The brunette nodded seriously, then he read a couple of names. "All of these died in mysterious accidents, and their deaths are all closely connected to the Yotsuba Group - in fact, Yotsuba made a fortune from their demise."

"So ... Kira might be helping them?!" Matsuda exclaimed. "No, I think it's most likely that he is part of their management ... that is the only reason I could ... " L threw in unmoved.

"Stop it right now!" All turned around to watch the huffing and puffing blonde kneeling on the couch. "I don't care about Kira! I want to go out on a date with my Light!" Light smiled apologetically. "But Misa, I`m not your boyfriend." "That's not true, you agreed to go out with me!" "No, I said we could go on a few dates." "SO? We need to actually go on some dates then don't you think?!"

"Miss Amane." L's authorative voice silenced them both. "I do not wish to do this, but it seems you leave me no choice. Since this is the only way you will let us work in peace." He said, without even once looking away from his monitors. He typed in a few keys and some of the cameras went black, specifially those in Misas room, but nobody noticed it.

"Come with me, Miss Amane." And with a final sip on his sugar syrup, he got up into that hunched position of his, long black locks hiding his panda-like eyes. Before he left the room he swiped a few cookies off the desk and resolved to later request ice cream from Watari.

Watching the bare-foot detective cross the room in silence, Misa finally spoke up. "I don't wanna go. You`re gonna chain me up like that first time aren't you?" "No Miss Amane, I assure you, I will not. Now stop wasting my time or I will get you locked up indefinitely for hindering my investigation."

"FINE!" Misa was not in a good mood. Swinging her long blonde looks she gave L's back the stink eye when they wandered through the corridor. "I do not appreciate obscene gestures. Miss Amane." He simply stated, unmoved as always. He was starting to go on her nerves with all that dead-inside demeanor.

They stood in the elevator next to each other, L nibbling his thumb and scratching one of his barefoot feet with the other. Misa turned away in disgust and pressed the button for her floor a few more times, hoping to get out of there quickly. She didn't like being so close to L - something about him irked her.

Ping. They got out on Misas floor. "Is that all you wanted to do? Bring me to my room?" She asked, a bit annoyed. "No, not quite. Come." They entered Misas apartment - the living room was a mess with clothes strewn everywhere, but L just blinked and moved through the chaos and onto the couch, where he sat down in his trademark crouch.

"Come." He patted the place next to him. "I don't wanna!" When he looked at her again, she was taken aback by how ... full of expression his black eyes had suddenly become. She felt a strange pull that compelled her to sit down next to him, and watch what he was about to do next.

As soon as she sat down, L reached over her petite body and she gasped. "I knew it! You're a perv!" His eyes went back to the emotionless expression he had worn before. "I assure you that this has no ulterior motive besides keeping you out of my investigation."

Misa fumed with rage. How could he look at her like she was a piece of furniture, with his body awkwardly hovering above her? She was a model! A desirable woman! She was not going to let that slip! Brilliant detective or no, he was a man and she was going to repay him in style - by making him beg for a date with her! Which she would decline and then say that she wanted to go with Light - if L can leave the investigation to date her, then so can Light - perfect! With a proud smile she took action.

"Ryuzaki ..." She suddenly purred. L, who was about to pull something from the pocket of his jeans looked at her surprised. He felt himself be pushed back until he lay on his back on the couch, propped up by his elbows.

Her smell of vanilla and strawberries made him hungry, and he was just about to say something to that extent, when her lips met his. He froze in place, a thousand thoughts racing, numbers to be calculated and facts to be processed. L didn't move an inch, didn't open his lips or react in any way while the pretty blonde passionately moaned against his mouth.

After a few awkward seconds Misa removed herself from him, fuming. She couldn't believe he hadn't even reacted in any way! He was gay, wasn't he? She got sick at the thought of L trying to seduce her Light.

L looked her square in the eyes, then said: "I had assumed you had a thing for Light Yagami." "I do! I love him! You're just some weirdo perv and this didn`t mean anything!" "I understand." He nodded, and his obvious relief made her even more angry.

Then L got up, leaned over her again, and snapped handcuffs around her petite wrists and then to the couch frame. "WHAT?" "This is what I came here to do, before you distracted me with the smell of strawberries and vanilla, which made me crave shortcake." L said, matter of factly, before walking out the door and closing it behind him without a sound.

"I can't BELIEVE this guy! He's a food-sexual, that's what he is!" She screamed it directly into the nearest camera, then halted with a cold feeling in her gut. Her Light might have seen her make out with L! Then she noticed that the red recording light wasn't blinking.

So he did want to do pervy things to her! So why not ... kiss her back in the first place?

-Seduction-

She had planned it out all so well, she felt like her Light would be proud of her. Well, he'd be if her plan didn't involve being romantic with another man. But right then and there at the start of her mission, she vowed to herself that she wouldn't kiss him again!

It was no fun anyways, his lips were soft, but cold and the lower one was chewed open. Interesting, she thought to herself. She had only ever seen him nibble his thumb, not chew on his lip. He had smelled like soap and tasted like sugar and cookies. She shook the thought. No more kissing L - he was like a breathing wall anyways.

But ! She would seduce him, and this time it would work. Food-sexual or no, nobody can resist Misa Misa! She waited until she heard the taskforce slowly dissolve when everyone went home, in the end only Light and his father remained, but they left an hour later.

Then she waited some more, until Watari came on and told L he was retiring for the night. She was starting to nod off by that time, but she was determined to succeed, so she went into the room anyways.

L swivelled around in his chair, a piece of strawberry shortcake on the fork he was holding. "Miss Amane?" He asked, surprised. She was wearing incredibly revealing lingerie and black, polished high heels. "Yes, Ryuzaki?" She purred.

"What are you doing here?" Misa sat down on the couch, showing off as much of her perfect body as possible. "Come." She whispered seductivly and patted the place next to her. L looked puzzled, but complied.

When he sat down in his trademark crouch, she furrowed her brows. "No good." She laughed softly into his ear, and guided his legs into a normal sitting position. Then she straddled him, legs spread on top of him, the silky, white, creamy skin of her breasts a few centimetres away from his face.

He looked up at her, still puzzled. Then she started grinding herself against him, playing with his hair and softly moaning through her red lips. When she heard him say her name breathlessly, she thought she had succeeded, but then he said: "I don't think sitting like this is for me. I can't think clearly like this."

Misa surpressed an annoyed look and instead purred: "Maybe you're just ... getting distracted, by something else ... " He furrowed his brows, then slowly nodded. "That could be it too." His black eyes looked through her completly, obviously thinking about how much of his lessened brain power was from the blonde practically giving him a lap dance and how much from the changed sitting position.

"I can't believe you!" Tears started to well up in Misas eyes. "I just ... isn't it sad enough that I can't get Light to like me like I love him, now even the secluded loser who never had a girlfriend rejects me! This is all your fault for making me eat so many sweets, I must be terribly fat!" She got off of him and slumped down on the couch, crying.

L looked taken aback, unsure of where this had come from he asked: "You tried to seduce me?" "No, I got half-naked on your lap because it's HOT IN HERE!" She snapped from in between her tears.

Then, a long time nobody said anything, L just pulled up his legs to sit like he always did and Misa sobbed her heart out. Finally L decided. "You know, when we first met. It wasn't a joke that I am a huge fan." He said.

"What?" The surprised Misa turned, lying on her back now. Which was exactly what he had planned when he said that. "Really?" She asked.

In one swift motion he suddenly lay on top of her, caressing her cheeks with his long, boney fingers, trailing her tears. Then he kissed her, slowly, softly. Her lips against his felt like heaven - like last time. Soft, warm, strawberry scented heaven. L slipped his tongue into her mouth and the chaste kiss turned passionate. Misa burrowed her fingers in his black hair, wrapped her legs around his hips and relished in the feeling of being wanted so desperately.

His lips were almost as hungry as the detective himself was for sugary treats, wanting her, consuming her. When she opened her eyes and they parted she stared down into his black orbs like he was a completely different person.

"No. I was just in need of a distraction so I could claim your lovely mouth for myself." "No fair you liar." She mumbled before burying her face in his chest. Her heart was beating rapidly. Then she blushed furiously, suddenly disengaging herself from L. "You ... you pervert!" She snapped.

"If you are refering to my erection, well, I was just making out with an incredibly pretty model wearing lingerie and her legs wrapped around me." He answered slyly, a lopsided smile across his features.

Blushing some more Misa looked for something to hug against her chest and hide behind, but she didn't see anything. "You wouldn't be thinking about hiding from me, would you, Miss Amane?" L said, still smiling.

"What?" With one motion he swooped the model into his arms. "You are about to become my first time, Miss Amane, and if you have any objections you should voice them now."

_Yes! Yes I have many objections! This is not okay! Light is the love of my life, I can't be fooling around with this stupid pervy panda! _

But her answer was resounding silence.


	2. Misfortune

-Misfortune-

He carried her through the corridors and into the elevator. Misa stayed silent while L couldn`t stop smiling down to her. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he hadn't even realized he had felt that way, had only gotten the creeping suspicion after she had kissed him in her apartment.

L held her as if she was something incredibly precious and that made Misas heart pound in her chest. In the elevator they started making out again and she teased him with his bitten lower lip. He just smiled.

L carried her into her apartment, closed the door behind him with his foot and, without a second thought, wandered into her bedroom. Misa was still not quite aware of what she was doing, intoxicated by his taste of shortcake and sugar coffee, but she climbed out of his arms and into her bed. Invitingly she spread her arms and beckoned him to come.

He lowered himself onto her bed, where a hug from Misa welcomed him. Their lips met again, a current of eletricity flowing through them both. Her hands roamed his boney body and she moaned under him when he caressed her breasts, slowly undressing her and covering every inch of her creamy skin with kisses.

She remembered laughing when his hands grabbed her ass and biting his neck playfully, then it went black.

Misa woke up groggily, in her bed, but completely naked. She hadn't slept completely naked since before she had been kept imprisoned as the second Kira, and for a second she thought it might have been all a long, bad dream. But then she felt the arm draped over her body possessivly. Startled, the memories slowly coming back. "No!"

L was awoken by the girl in his arms throwing a tantrum. Seconds after he opened his eyes he was already fully awake, black eyes alive and intently watching the blonde trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"I can't believe you did this to me! I can't believe I did this to Light!" Her voice was frantic, she finally managed to crawl out of L's embrace, fishing for clothes on the floor while hiding behind the bedsheets. L observed her quietly, almost impassivly, then started nibbling his thumb.

"I don't quite follow, Miss Amane." "You don't ... ! You fucked me while I was unconscious! I can't believe your nerve! You ... you rapist!" She started sobbing breathlessly and collapsed into a teary mess on the floor.

"I do believe you were the one who said she wanted to seduce me." L's furrowed brows were the only thing giving away that he was still incredibly confused by the blonde's actions.

"B-but that - was j-just so-so I could g-go on a d-date with Liiiiiight!" She sobbed into the crumpled bedsheets that she was wrapped in. "Curious thinking, Miss Amane."

He got up, still wearing his jeans but no shirt, slowly and carefully sat down in front of the crying mess that was Misa and softly spoke: "I did not rape you. I did not have sex with you yesterday, or at any other time for that matter, Miss Amane. You fell asleep in my arms at 3am due to exhaustion, I believe."

The model raised her head in disbelief, tears running like riverbeds through the leftover make-up from the last evening. "You ... didn't?" "No, I did not, in fact, feel any desire to share my first time with a very much unconscious woman."

"But ... you felt a desire to share your first time with Misa Misa?" She looked at him, brown eyes wide and doe-like. L got up, picked up his shirt from the floor and left, closing the door behind him. A few minutes Misa just sat there, and when she was about to finally get up and get her thoughts in order, the door opened again and, very small, very silently, a breathless, serious voice said: "I suppose I did."


	3. Strawberry

-Strawberry-

Misa sat on the floor for a while, unwittingly a smile crept onto her face when she imagined the great detective pacing outside the room in her messy apartment and thinking if he had wanted her, and why. After all, to him, she was the second Kira, a bigshot criminal.

And to her he was ... Lights friend. She couldn't go around cheating on the love of her life, even less with his friend. "AHHHHHH!" with a frustrated cry she buried her face in the blanket wrapped around her.

_Misa you are an idiot!_ She scolded herself mentally. After all, didn't she start yesterdays mission with the vow to not kiss him again? And now she had done more ...

Her cheeks burned as she wiggled herself on the bed and tried to forget L`s soft tongue playing with her nipples, but it was no use. No matter how much she tossed and turned, every part of her body that he had touched burned with the sensation of his missing fingers on her skin.

Misa stayed in bed for almost the whole day, thinking. She had never thought so much about anything, and when she got up in the late afternoon, she had to admit that she did crave sugary treats. How much of that was from exerting her brain power and how much from the detectives sweet mouth remained to be seen.

But now she at least had a definite plan. When she sneaked downstairs to the investigation room, dressed in a short black skirt, a red tube top and the pair of high heels from the last evening she almost felt bad, but then ... wasn't Light also going out with Kyomi Takada? It was only fair that she got herself someone to pass the time too! She could have gotten a better-looking one, she thought to herself grinning, but there isn't much choice in here, is there?_ So, begrudingly of course, I will have to accept L as my little side affair._

The thought still made her cheeks burn - how could she do his to her Light?, was the question that kept pounding in her brain, but she completely ignored it. When she entered the investigation room, flopped down on the couch and announced her presence with a dramatic sigh, she was almost back to her old self. After all, as a model she had had many boyfriends that she did also cheat on ... one more or less, Light would never know, just like Misa wasn't supposed to know about Takada.

"I want to go out on a date with Liiiiiiight!" "Absolutely not." Came L's prompt, disinterested answer, as he was spearing a piece of strawberry short cake on his fork. Misa blushed at how he had told her that it was her smell that made him crave it.

"Buuuuuuuut!" "No buts, Miss Amane. I urge you to return to your room and occupy yourself quietly." Now a pout crossed Misas pretty face. "Light, say something!" The brunette sighed, then turned around to face her. "Look Misa, I`m sorry. We're closing in on the 3rd Kira rapidly, and I really need to concentrate on this case."  
"Promise me we'll go on a date after you caught him!" Silence and muffled shuffling of documents from the rest of the task force. "LIIIIIGHT!" "Fine! Now please, go to your room, Misa." The annoyance in his voice was so thick it was almost touchable, and against her will Misa felt tears well up in her eyes.

"No." She crossed her arms in front of her and angrily stared into the wall above the monitors spread across the large table L and Light were sharing. L swivelled around in his chair, a weary lopsided smile on his features. He picked up one of the strawberries from his cake with his fork, and offered it to Misa.

"Here Miss Amane, as a peace offering." For a moment she stared at the strawberry, then she grabbed the fork out of his hand, accidentally touching his long spidery fingers. She felt a shiver run down her spine, so she quickly turned around and stormed out of the investigation room, holding onto the fork with the strawberry.

L turned back to the monitors, looked at his hand in bewilderment, and then very slowly and seriously said: "Light, I believe your girlfriend just stole my fork."


	4. Dealings

-Dealings-

It was the middle of the night again when the detective was finally alone in the investigation room. Misa sneaked in, this time wearing normal clothes, and sat down on the couch quietly, waiting for L to pay attention to her.

After a minute or two of solid typing, the raven-haired man finally turned around and watched her wearily with his dark orbs. Misa wiggled around uncomfortably, she wasn`t used to being watched this intently by L.

"I have a deal to offer you." She finally said. L studied her features for a few seconds before an amused smile crept over his white lips. "I`m listening, Miss Amane." "I want you to be my affair." L`s eyebrows wandered very high.

"As I remember you seemed very glad this morning to not have spent the night with me." "Yes, but ..." Misa bit her lip. "This is something different. I`m asking you to ... to ... do Lights job. While he's working. Like, going on dates with me and ... eating my homemade cooking when he`s busy." Now L almost laughed.

"You do realize, Miss Amane, that I am just as involved with the Kira investigation as Light is?" "Please ... you ... you get to ..." Her pretty hazel eyes looked up to him from between lose strands of blonde hair. "you ... get to ... have sex with me." She finally finished, breathlessly. Somehow even saying that to the strange man who had seemed so utterly devoid of sexuality to her just two days ago made a shiver run down her spine.

"Interesting. This sounds less like an affair but more like ... an emergency boyfriend." The amused tone of his voice made Misas cheeks burn. "Yes!" She nodded furiously and tried to hide her expression behind her hair. L got up from his chair, bowed over her and moved the hair out of her face.

He stroked her lips softly, watched the model hold her breath and tremble in anticipation. Then, finally, he bowed down some more and let his mouth meet hers. The taste - a mixture of chocolate cookies and strawberry lipstick - was intoxicating. When a small, deep groan escaped L`s lips Misa felt herself glow with pride. It was the first time he had made a sound while kissing her.

His fingers traced her cheekbones, until they met something wet. Misa hadn't even noticed it, but she was crying silently, tears pouring out of her eyes, smearing her mascara across her face. L froze in place, withdrew his fingers and finally his mouth, not without one last lingering peck.

He got back into his chair and took a bite out of the cookie he had neglected when she had come in before he faced her. L looked ... extremely unsure. "I really do not know what to make of you, Miss Amane. Your words and actions are nothing but contradictions." Misa sat there staring at him through wide eyes, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"You tell me you want to seduce me, then you break down telling me I am a rapist. First you ask me to be your affair, then you cry at a simple kiss. Please, I would appreciate it if you made up your mind first, before coming to me, Miss Amane." She choked back a sob, first she nodded, then she shook her head. It took her a few seconds until she could talk and L studied her intently the whole time.

"I don't know why I`m crying, I really don't. I want you to be Misas affair!" She finally said, looking him square into his black eyes. He nodded slowly. "Maybe ... we should take it slower then, Miss Amane. I understand that betraying someone you have such strong feelings for as Light might not be easy." He swivelled around in his chair, now facing the monitors again.

"We can go out together tomorrow, like what you wanted from Light this whole time. I do have my own reasons for this to be honest." "Which ones?" Misa looked positivly confused. "I was hoping if we had a good time tomorrow, you might be inclined to return that fork to me. Actually it belongs to Watari's collection of family heirlooms."

A bubbly laugh formed in Misas throat as she nodded happily.


End file.
